The beauty within the beast
by Annie.P1995
Summary: When a power crazed Klaus is cursed with a spell that will kill him if he fails to find love within a hundred years he locks himself away, sure that he'll never love or earn it in return, that is until he meets Caroline Forbes, however kidnapping her mother then forcing her to live him might not be the best way to win a girls heart. - based heavily on beauty and the beast.
1. Chapter 1

30th December 1914, New Orleans

Once upon a time in a not so far off land named New Orleans lived a powerful king, this king wasn't just any king, he was the original hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, the king of both deadly species' however the power had gone to the kings head and he'd become dark, destructive and cold, incapable of love and reigning havoc on the city he reigned supreme of, until one day he picked a fight with the wrong woman, on a stroll surveying his city one day the king came across an elderly woman, frail and weak and on the brink of starvation the woman begged the king for even a scrap of food but the cruel king laughed in her face and turned the weak old woman away, for such weakness was not worth a second of his time, but the king found himself unable to move and planted to the spot, the elderly woman transformed and became healthy and strong, she revealed herself as the only thing more powerful than he, the original witch and reprimanded the king for being being so heartless, questioning that he even had a heart, the king begged for her forgiveness but it was too late, the witch placed a curse on him that would kill him if he did not rediscover warmth and compassion by learning to love and earning her love in return after one hundred years had passed, knowing that he would never be capable of love nor finding it in order spare the humiliation of anyone discovering he'd been bettered he locked himself away in his mansion in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere excluding a tiny unknown town nearby named Mystic Falls.

1st August 2013, Mystic Falls

"mom?" Caroline called as she walked through the door of the home she shared with her mother.

"I'm here darling" her mum informed her as she came rushing downstairs, she started fumbling around in the kitchen as she always did when she had bad news "listen honey, I'm going to have to leave for a few days, there's been a serious of murders up in hightown and it's too far to travel there and back everyday if we want to get the case..."

Caroline quickly cut her off "no! Mom seriously, don't worry about it, it's your job, I get it and I can look after myself." she said that with a genuine smile, in the past she'd always blamed her mother for the lack of time she got to spend with her and putting her job before her but as she'd grown she'd gotten closer to her mum and come to appreciate that though she wished her job as the towns sheriff wasn't so time consuming her mother did her job to protect her and everyone around her, although she was a vampire and couldn't really say she needed her mortal mums protection, she still appreciated the effort.

Liz gave her daughter a genuine smile right back, she'd grown up hating vampires and would never forget the pain and torment when she'd discovered that her own daughter had become one, yet as she'd grown closer to her undead daughter she'd come to accept it and was honestly proud of the strong, grown up, intelligent woman her little girl had become since turning, she pulled her daughter into a hug and then picked up the duffel bag in the corner of the room and pulled on her coat.

"I best get going then, I'm booked into the hotel at four, oh and before I forget, Tyler called and asked me to tell you to give him a ring when you get back" she said pointing to the phone on the table that Caroline had left behind, another sign of how much her daughter had changed since turning because the old Caroline would've had a nervous breakdown upon leaving the house without her mobile.

Caroline instructed her mum to be careful and walked over to her phone, not really in the mood to speak to her boyfriend Tyler, they'd been growing gradually apart for months now and though she would always love Tyler but she wasn't so sure that she was in love him, she just didn't have the heart to break it off right now, not so soon after his mothers tragic passing.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz Forbes wasn't one to squeal and cry with worry about her hair amidst the tiniest drizzle of rain but even she didn't wish to be wandering through a seemingly empty forest in the middle of 70 mile per hour wind and a torrential downpour, unfortunately for her however she had little choice in the matter, she'd somehow been smart enough to lock herself out of her own car and in the attempt to find some help had wound up lost in what must be the only part of the woods that she didn't know, she was beginning to give up hope when she spotted a light nearby, ignoring her best instincts to not walk towards the light as this usually tends to be confirmation of your own death she trudged through the thick mud until eventually, unless she was dreaming she could see a house, no not a house, a castle..at least a mansion, it was huge, though it was hardly welcoming and in fact looked exactly like the kind of house she would've imagined Count Dracula to live in, but running low on options she followed her pattern of ignoring her best instincts and made her way toward the mansion.

The interior of the house was glorious, it was like something from the Victorian era, in fact had there been any kind of evidence that she'd ever lived in mystic falls she might have believed that queen Victoria had lived here herself, huge red drapes hung from the high ceiling covering the humongous floor length windows, stunning chandeliers hanging on either side of the room, three gorgeous sofas that looked as though they could hold about 20 people were arranged around the fireplace and doorway after doorway leading into what must have been hundreds of different rooms, in spite of the sheer beauty of the home she was standing in Liz didn't feel quite right about this, she was technically breaking and entering and as the towns sheriff she really didn't want that on her record but the door had been unlocked and the place looked so ancient and was located so far from civilisation she'd figured that nobody could possibly be living there, she'd been wrong.

"Well, hello there darling." an accented voice said from behind her, causing her to almost jump a foot in the air, she spun quickly around to find a man leaning casually against one of the enormous pillars looking right at her, a wicked smirk on his face, the man looked to be in his early to mid twenties and she wouldn't deny that he was extremely handsome, she had little time to appreciate his dashing appearance however as the panic of being caught intruding on a strangers house began to set in.

"Forgive me, sir, it's just that I somehow managed to lock myself out of my own car and there's a horrific storm going on outside, I got lost and.." Liz stopped as the man's charming manner had gone and he'd begun silently pacing toward her causing her to back away in fear. "look I really am so sorry to have intruded, I just need to use your phone." she was now backed right up against the wall and the man was now uncomfortably close, staring at her with a dark, menacing look in his eyes, she reached for her pepper spray but alas, of course she'd left it in her car, so her hand moved instead to her gun, she pulled it out as she sprinted to the other side of the room and pointed it directly at the man's heart.

"Well really love, there's no need for that" he smirked as he once again slowly made his way towards the sheriff.

"don't come any closer." Liz warned bravely as she pulled back the trigger, the man began to laugh dryly.

"honestly darling, there's no need to be frightened" he held his hands up in mock surrender "I'm not angry."

as the man continued to move forwards, a terrified Liz directed the gun at the man's arm and released the trigger.

The man looked at his arm where the bullet had gone right into him and healed almost as quickly as though he'd just been hit with a paper plane.

"well now I'm angry." he commented and shot towards the sheriff at lightning speed but Liz had managed to dive sideways and was now fumbling around picking herself up off the floor.

The second Liz made it off the floor she ran in the first direction her legs would take her as she saw the man once again stalking towards her, why hadn't she thought to bring wooden bullets? She'd just intruded on the home of a psychotic, murderous vampire and it'd be a miracle if she made it out alive, her heart was racing and tears began to fall as she pictured her beautiful daughters face and came to the realization that she'd probably never see it again.

"I do love it when they run" the man's voice came from downstairs, she whipped her head around and peered down the banister to see the man still standing in the living area pouring himself a glass of whiskey, spinning around on her heel she ran toward a doorway close by, hoping upon hope itself that it was unlocked, but she slipped on the polished floor causing a huge gush of pain to shoot through her leg.

"it makes the chase so much more fun" she heard the chillingly cheerful voice say a little louder before he downed his whiskey and picked up a remote control turning on a stereo in the corner of the room, barely able to move and unable to get up, only when she caught a glimpse of the man's manic grin as 'psycho killer' by talking heads began to play was when she realized just how twisted this guy was, the tears were now falling unstoppably as she abandoned all hope of surviving this, however her survival instincts kicked in when she saw the man striding cheerfully toward her with that psychotic smile still on his face and she did her best to get up, only to fall on the marble floor again and scrambled to her hands and knees in some kind of pointless attempt to out crawl the insane and psychotic vampire who apparently found her endeavours hilarious, his laugh sending chills down her spine.

Exhausted, she eventually gave up her efforts as he heard the man's footsteps getting closer and closer and just collapsed on the floor, accepting her fate, she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and before she knew it she was dragged across the hall and thrown into a small cell, she closed her eyes and heard the metal door being locked.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked the man in a small, defeated voice.

The man didn't say anything, he simply turned, gave her that same wicked, evil smirk that had been plastered to his face upon finding her and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline sat in the mystic grill checking her messages for what must have been the hundredth time that day, she saw Elena strolling in from the corner of her eye, she ordered a coffee from the bar and came and sat opposite Caroline.

"Hey" she said with a roll of her eyes as she slumped down on the chair, Caroline smirked raised her eyebrows at a suffocated looking Elena.

"I'm surprised you actually managed to escape the Salvatore's with this new big bad murderer on the loose, you know there's something seriously ironic about Damon going out of his way to protect you from all these murders when just last year he was the one committing them." Caroline scoffed, she wasn't Damon's biggest fan and with good reason too, when he'd first come to town he'd used her as his own personal blood bag, compelled her, verbally and physically abused her and made her feel worthless, but of course that was just swept under the table and everyone acted as if it had never happened, she dreaded to think how everyone would react if anyone had treated Elena the way Damon had treated her.

As if right on cue Damon came strutting in like he owned the place standing over Elena with an irritated look on his face.

"Speak of the devil and in he walks" Caroline commented bitterly, not especially pleased with the new arrival. "actually no, I take that back, calling you Satan would be actually be an insult to Satan."

Damon rolled his eyes

"good to see you too Blondie" He turned back to Elena "we're leaving" he ordered glaring down at her.

"stop telling me what to do" Elena scolded. "I'm staying here, I've been locked up in that house for days and I'm not your prisoner, but if you insist on being my personal bodyguard, you're welcome to join"

Damon rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Elena much to Caroline's dismay, Damon was the last person she wanted to speak to right now on top of all the stress of her mum disappearing off the face of the earth, she understood that it was a big case you mum was working on but she said she'd probably be back in around a week and it had been two and why wasn't she picking up the phone?

"Caroline?" Elena's voice interrupted her thoughts "what's up, you're doing that table tapping thing you always do when you're stressing."

"it's my mom!" she burst out, relieved to finally be able to share her concern with someone "she went off on to work on some case and she told me she'd only be gone for a week, but it's been two and now she isn't answering her phone and she hasn't left me any messages and I'm just.."

"Caroline, calm down!" Elena stopped her "the case is probably just taking longer than she expected and her phone died."

"or she was taken by the mystic monster.." Damon's voice joked earning him curious looks from both girls at the table "you haven't heard the myth of the mystic monster?" he asked

"not all of us are hundreds of years old, now spill." Caroline demanded.

"Well rumour has it had that when Klaus Michaelson was still in power of the city of New Orleans.."

"who's Klaus Michaelson?" Caroline interrupted him

"you've never heard of Klaus Michaelson?" He asked with raised eyebrows "he was the original hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, he and his family were the first vampires in existence but he was the most powerful, anyway the guy was evil and psycho etcetera, etcetera, you know the drill until one day he disappeared of the face of the earth and obviously died since he was never seen or heard from again, the legend however says that the original witched placed a curse on him, some say the curse would immobilize him, some say it made him fat, some say it made him, some even say it turned his skin green" He scoffed at the speculations "truthfully nobody knows what this so called curse did but the legend has it that he was so humiliated that hid himself away from the world and now lives to this day, hiding away in non other than the forest of mystic falls." he finished with a smirk "he's basically the towns version of the Loch Ness Monster."

"that's it I'm calling Bonnie" Caroline decided, dialling her friends number as she hopped of her seat and headed out of grill, she heard Damon laughing behind her and what sounded like Elena hitting him on the arm.

She was sitting in Bonnie's kitchen who looked equally perturbed by the story Caroline had just told her of the big bad hybrid.

"look Bonnie, I just need you to do the locator spell, I brought her hairbrush and everything" Caroline informed her holding up her mothers hairbrush, looking extremely proud of herself.

"why is it that people only ever come to me when they need something?" Bonnie sighed getting a little tired of being the gangs go to witch, solving all their problems and gaining little appreciation for it, ultimately though she knew she'd always do whatever she could to help, it was just who she was.

Caroline was surprised and her first instinct was to argue back and defend herself but she knew her friend was right. "look, I know we always don't always show enough appreciation for everything you do for us but we all really are grateful, or at least I know am" she smiled "I mean seriously we'd be pretty screwed without you." that earned her a laugh in agreement from Bonnie "plus you're my best friend, so I'd probably be here anyway even if I didn't need something.

Bonnie smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the hairbrush out of Caroline's hand and began to perform the spell.

**Klaus and Caroline will finally meet next chapter, now I can get to the good part! ;) huge thank you to everyone who's favourited and followed by the way! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Standing outside an ancient old mansion that looked like the crime scene in some kind of murder mystery novel Caroline felt anything but at ease, in fact she was positive that Bonnie must have gotten the locator spell wrong because there was no way in hell that her mother could possibly be in there, her mind wandered to the ridiculous tale of the monster that was hidden away in forest of Mystic falls but she shook her head and quickly put the thought aside, the whole idea was simply ludicrous, then again if a few years ago someone had told her that her that vampires existed and she was soon to become one she'd have probably questioned their sanity.

Nonetheless she knew she had to find her mother and she was a vampire for goodness sake, if it was some psycho with a gun she could squash them like a fly, if it was another vampire she at least had a damn better shot at taking them on than her mother did and if it was a werewolf it wasn't a full moon, therefore the only thing she need really be worried about was a hunter, which actually seemed a plausible possibility had they taken her mother to lure her in, even if that was the case she knew she had to do whatever she could to keep the mum safe so she took a deep breath, pushed the door open and walked right in, the fact that she'd been able to do so told her that there was either a vampire or no-one living in the house seeing as she didn't have to be invited in and the heart wrenching smell of her mothers blood combined with the rather impressive upkeep of the house told her that it was most likely to be the former, she raced upstairs following the scent of the blood only to witness a sight that made her heart throb and her stomach lurch, she found her mother slouched up in a disgusting metal cage, barely conscious and her clothes covered in blood.

"Mom?" she cried, leaning down in front of the cage barely able to see through the tears falling from her eyes.

"Caroline?" Liz's voice was weak and it made Caroline's heart throb even more.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." she reassured her as she attempted to pull apart the metal bars.

"Caroline.." liz suddenly said warily her face falling and her eyes going wide "run."

Caroline looked at her mother in confusion before turning to see what her mother was starting at, a man was standing before her looking vaguely irritated, she had to admit he was gorgeous, regardless of his appealing aesthetics though this bastard had taken and tortured her mother and she'd be dammed if he thought he was going to get with it. She lunged at him with vampire speed but this guy was faster than any vampire she'd ever seen and grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the wall.

"easy love, I know I'm easy on the eyes but there's a time and a place." the man said with a smirk.

Cocky, arrogant bastard Caroline thought, she was really going to enjoy this one, before he had time to react she kicked him with all the force she could muster causing him to release her in pain and shoved him with all her might, she ran to release her mother while he was down but the man was up and holding her against the wall by her neck before she knew it, this guy clearly wasn't just any vampire, he was stronger, faster and apparently far more deadly than she even thought possible.

"please just let my mom go." she choked out.

The man loosened his grip on her neck and began to smirk.

"now wow on earth would I do that?" he questioned "she intruded on my home and she must pay."

"please, I'll do anything, just let my mom go." Caroline begged through glazed eyes.

The man simply smirked and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'll take her place." she proposed darkly, her voice desperate and breaking.

"no!" her mothers shrill voice came the cage "Caroline you can't."

Klaus was shocked, absolutely unable to comprehend such a selfless act, he wondered to himself why on earth a person would give up their own life for another and knew that he could never care for anyone enough to do such a thing, still though he couldn't deny that seen fire in the girl and he'd liked it, that look of passion in her eyes and the light and energy he felt radiating off of her, he knew he'd enjoy having her here and truth be told he was growing bored of Liz.

Caroline saw the surprise on the man's face but the surprise soon turned to agreement and she knew her fate had just been sealed, she saw the man nod and she felt numb felt a felt a bitter-sweet sense of relief as she watched her mother being released from the cage.

"Caroline you can't do this" her mother begged through her sobs.

"Mom, I have an eternity and I'm sure he'll get sick of me eventually, everyone always does" she reasoned bitterly "mom, you only have I lifetime and I want to enjoy it." she pulled her mother into a hug and looked into her eyes, her pupils dilating "you're going to leave and as soon as you get into your car you're going to forget any of this ever happened, all you'll remember is that I got this incredible job offer abroad that I couldn't refuse, you'll miss me but you know it's for the best" she compelled, then she remembered all her friends Tyler, she couldn't have them looking for her, they'd get themselves killed. " and mom, tell Tyler that I met someone else, that I'm sorry but I'm happy with him, tell him I'll always love him just not like that." at least the last part was true "and tell my friends not to come looking for me, that I'll miss them but I need a break from my life." she finished and her mum blinked, dazed and immediately left the house, leaving her the the twisted psychopath who'd made all this happen, the twisted psychopath she was now stuck with and she didn't intend on making it easy for him, if she was going to be miserable then so was he.


End file.
